


Kiélvezett péntek este avagy Három csésze forróság

by SzabVero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A kihívás nyertes története, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Slash, humorkísérlet, leheletnyi OOC, orális és anális szex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzabVero/pseuds/SzabVero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ez a történet a Póklábak Kihívásra íródott 2013-ban.<br/>Csapat: Team Feather<br/>Kulcs: Koffein<br/>Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rownlingé eme csodálatos világ létrehozásáért, és a szereplők megalkotásáért.<br/>Tartalom: Harry megfogadja Draco tanácsát, és feldobja egyik Perselusszal közös péntek estéjüket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiélvezett péntek este avagy Három csésze forróság

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm a segítséget bétámnak, egyik csapattársamnak és barátnőmnek, amiért mindhárman támogattak és elviselték hisztijeimet :) Külön köszönettel tartozom Mathia Arkonielnek, amiért megengedte, hogy felhasználjam csodálatos rajzát ehhez a történethez :) Thank you again for your permission! :)

  
  


Perselus talán ezt élvezte a legjobban, mióta összeköltöztek kedvesével.  
A hatalmas kád bőven be tudta fogadni kettejüket, és a kellemesen forró vízen úszkáló habpamacsok lágyan pezsegtek körülöttük, ahogy egymást kényeztetve mesélték el napjukat a másiknak.  
"Csillogó hullámok, boldogság és te." Ez válaszolta mindig Harry, mikor megkérdezte tőle, mire van szüksége egy fárasztó hét után.  
A kellemes, nyugodt környezetben elkalandoztak az éjszín szemű férfi gondolatai.  
Az egyetlen Potter szintén a Roxfortban kezdett tanítani, mikor a békeidő gyermekei úgy özönlötték el a padsorokat, mint sáskák a zöld lombokat. Dupla tanerőre volt szükség, így lettek kollégák.  
Harry az alsósoknak tanította az SVK-t, míg Perselus a felsőbb éveseket "rémisztette halálra". Párja szerint ezt tantárgytól függetlenül tudta mesterien művelni.  


Persze, amikor a másik férfi ezt a fejéhez vágta, még nem voltak egy pár. Még két hónapnyi szakadatlan és egyre élvezetesebb vitára volt szükség, amit a "tanrend megbeszélése" fedőnéven folytattak minden áldott nap. Minél élénkebben csillogtak a mardekárzöld szemek a nevetséges szemüveg lencséi mögött, Perselus annál hevesebben vette a levegőt tanártársa közelében.  
Mosolyognia kellett, ha arra gondolt, milyen erősen küzdött, hogy ne érintse meg a munkatársát, milyen görcsösen szorította ökölbe kezeit maga mellett minden vita alkalmával.  
Centikről kiabálták egymás arcába az értelmetlenül ingerült mondatokat, üres sértéseket, mígnem Harrynél egyszer csak elszakadt a cérna; a hajába markolt, és összepréselte ajkaikat. Nem csók volt, csupán egy érzelmi kitörés, ami lélegzet és gondolatok nélkül hagyta őket. Egy lehetőség, amitől túlságosan megijedtek, hogy azonnal kihasználják.  
Két önostorozással teli napig nem látták egymást, pedig mindketten a pincében laktak, néhány fordulóra egymástól.  
Az egykori bájitaltan tanárnak akkor lett elege saját tehetetlen hülyeségéből, mikor már legalább huszadik alkalommal pillantott arra a székre, amiből a pimasz griffendéles indulatosan fel szokott ugrani, és tíz percig bámulta izgalomtól pirosló arccal a szőnyegen azt a pontot, ahol álltak, mikor Harry letámadta őt.  
A karmazsinvörös tinta csapódva fröccsent szét a javítani szánt dolgozaton - amiből még egy sort sem olvasott el -, ahogy ledobta pennáját, és kiviharzott az ajtón.  
Vissza sem fordult, csak válla felett hátranyúlt pálcájával, hogy aktiválja lakosztályának védővarázslatait.  
Szinte futott Harry ajtajáig, aki akkor még Potterként élt gondolataiban.  
Olyan lendülettel érkezett meg a bejárathoz, hogy copfba kötött haja végigsiklott állán, mielőtt visszahullott hátára. Ha lett volna rajta talár, biztosan körbefutott volna teste körül, lábai köré tekeredve, míg vissza nem tér eredeti állapotába a következő lépésig.  
Méltóságteljes szerelmetes tinédzser módjára várta, hogy kopogására választ kapjon; kezeit összekulcsolta háta mögött, ahogy teljes magasságában felegyenesedett, de testsúlyát lábujjairól sarkára hintáztatta oda-vissza.  
Mikor végre - a hatodik lefújt visszavonulási terv után - kinyílt az ajtó, hirtelen minden ott volt, amiben hónapok óta gyönyörködött leplezetten, és amit csak magának kívánt. A kecses test; az erős karok, melyek férfias izmainak ujjatlan pólója szemérmetlenül adott tökéletes keretet, de hasonló csábító ereje volt annak is, ahogy mellkasán megfeszült a karmazsinvörös szövet; a karcsú, kóstolni való nyak vonzotta tekintetét, majd továbbvezette a harapásra termett állra, a nektárízű ajkakra, amiket fel akart falni. A fitos orr láttán arra vágyott, hogy sajátjához simulva érezze azt, miközben fulladásig csókolja egykori tanítványát.  
Egy griffendéleshez méltatlan színű szemek elkerekedtek, és megteltek kérdésekkel, ahogy visszanéztek rá.  
\- Valami baj van, Professzor? - kérdezte a fiatalabb férfi, és a tisztelettudó hangnem meglepte őt. Harry sosem beszélt vele illedelmesen, csak ha kényszerítették rá.  
\- Nincs baj, csak...  
\- Igen? - A hangsúly leheletnyi változása is elég volt, hogy felkeltse Perselus figyelmét, túl jól ismerte már a másikat, hogy véletlen botlásnak higgye. Megemelte egyik szemöldökét, mire Harry arcán az aggódást felváltotta egy félmosoly, és ő rájött, hogy a kis mitugrász szórakozik vele. Pontosan tudta, hogy miért kereste fel.  
\- Te kis...  
Ha valaki más lett volna, talán a férfi nem reagál úgy, ahogyan vele tette. Nem ragadja meg a felsőjénél fogva, hogy bevezethesse a nappaliba, nem taszítja szenvedéllyel a becsapódó ajtónak, és nem csókolja meg olyan hévvel, amiről ő maga sem tudta, hogy megvan benne. De Harry ezt is kihozta belőle, megmutatta, mire képes, ha megfelelő ösztönzést kap.  


\- Perselus - rántotta ki gondolataiból a hang, ami a hátát masszírozó férfihoz tartozott. - Talán át kellene vonulnunk a hálószobába.  
\- Gondolod?  
\- Ühümm. - A morgást egy csípőmozdulat követte, ami hátához préselte párja vérrel telt férfiasságát, mire ő mély lélegzettel szívta magába a fürdő szokatlan illatát.  
\- Új fürdősónk van?  
\- Igen. Ez egy különleges este lesz.  
\- Valóban?  
\- Nos, beszélgettem Dracóval, és...  
\- Jaj nekem...  
\- Most miért? - kérdezte Harry őszinte kíváncsisággal a hangjában.  
\- Tapasztalataim szerint - magyarázta Perselus ellazultan - semmi jó nem sülhet ki abból, ha két volt ellenség beszélgetni kezd egym... au! Miért haraptál meg?  
\- Megérdemelted! - súgta fülébe Harry, miután megcsókolta vállán az apró, piros foltot. - Mi is beszélgettünk...  
\- Nem, mi kiabáltunk egymással.  
\- Az ugyanaz...  
\- Korántsem... - Perselus beledőlt párja ölelésébe, lágy hullámzásra bírva maguk körül a fürdővizet. - Rendben. Miről beszélgettetek? - sóhajtotta beleegyezően, lehunyt szemekkel figyelve a hátához simuló mellkasban verdeső szív dobbanásait.  
\- Afrodiziákumokról.  
\- Óh.  
\- Óh?  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy gondjai vannak a teljesítményemmel, Mr. Potter. - Szerencsére Harry ebből a szögből nem látta, hogy mosolyog. Szeretett játszani vele egy kicsit, még akkor is, ha pontosan tudta, a másik férfi csakis az övé.  
\- Mr. Piton - és már ellene is fordították a saját fegyverét, bizonyítva, hogy Harry nem menthetetlenül griffendéles -, biztosíthatom, hogy a teljesítményére nincs semmilyen panasz.  
\- Hmmm. Ezt örömmel hallom.  
\- El tudom képzelni...  
\- Harry.  
\- Jól van na. Szóval arra jutottunk Dracóval, hogy kipróbálhatnánk egy módszert, ami neki már sokszor bevált.  
\- Felemelő érzés fürdőzés közben a keresztfiam szexuális élményeiről hallanom.  
\- Részletes beszámolót tartott. Kíváncsi vagy a többire is?  
\- Határozottan visszautasítom ezt a nagylelkű ajánlatodat.  
\- Sejtettem.  
\- A lényeg?  
\- Koffein.  
Perselus sejtette, hogy ennek az egy szónak teljes magyarázatként kellene szolgálnia, de ennyire ellazult állapotban nem volt kedve gondolkodni.  
\- Koffein? - kérdezte inkább.  
\- Az egyik leghétköznapibb afrodiziákum.  
\- Ezért van a fürdőnek kávéillata? - ismerte fel végre az aromát.  
\- Igen.  
\- És ezért ittunk meg két liter fekete teát vacsora után?  
\- Csak három csésze volt...  
\- Fejenként. Az rengeteg.  
\- Szeretnék egész este ébren maradni.  
\- És a holnapi tanári megbeszélés?  
\- Hmmm... Ágyban maradni veled, vagy megint végighallgatni az igazgatónő előadását arról, miként fogja egyértelműen a Griffendél nyerni a házkupát megint, habár jelenleg az utolsó helyen állunk megint. Nehéz döntés.  
\- Most, hogy mondod...  
\- Várj, ezen tényleg gondolkodnom kell.  
\- Harry, te nem szoktál gondolkodni. Főleg ilyen dolgokon nem.  
\- Gonosz vagy.  
\- Őszinte.  
Válaszul Harry méltatlankodó morgására, Perselus lazán háta mögé csúsztatta egyik kezét, és határozottan rákulcsolta ujjait párja férfiasságára.  
\- Megengeded, hogy jóvátegyem?  
\- Hmm...  
\- Ezt igennek veszem.  
A Mardekár házvezetője kilépett a kádból, és segített a Griffendél büszkeségének megtenni ugyanezt.  
A fürdőszoba hűvös levegője megborzongatta mindkettejüket, de ők érzékien lassan itatták fel egymás pirosló bőréről a vízcseppeket.  
Óvatosan követték egymás testének vonalait a puha szövettel, vigyázva, nehogy csupasz kezükkel érjenek a másikhoz.  
A sóhajoktól hangos intim gondoskodás szótlanul hagyta mindkettejüket, éhesen a másik igazi érintésére.  
Harry megfogta a kezét, és bevezette őt közös hálószobájukba. Érkezésükre azonnal fellobbantak a lángok a kandallóban, hogy csupasz testeiken táncot járhasson a sokszínű fényár.  
Harry leültette őt a hatalmas ágy szélére, majd terpeszben ölébe ült. Az édes ajkak csókra szomjasan kaptak sajátjai után, és kezei tűzforrón siklottak a hűvös bőrön, felgyorsítva mindkettejük szívverését.  
Mikor Perselus hozzáért Harry bejáratához, a fiatalabb férfi élvezet teljes nyögése megtöltötte a szobát, mégis elhúzódott az ügyes ujjak elől.  
\- Ne olyan gyorsan...  
\- Hová lett a griffendéles türelmetlenség?  
\- Azt hittem, egy mardekáros szeret eljátszadozni a prédájával.  
\- Évek óta játszadozom veled. Épp itt az ideje, hogy felfaljalak.  
\- Hmm... Jól hangzik.  
A hosszú hajú férfi érezte, hogy a koffeintől még gyorsabban ver a szíve, mint általában, mikor Harry kívánatosan dörgölőzött hozzá, csábító kígyóként tekeregve karjaiban, felkorbácsolva egyébként is éber vágyait.  
Engedve ösztöneinek, eldöntötte, hogy életre kelti egy fantáziáját, amit még akkor alkotott meg elméjében, mikor nem volt szabad megérintenie a másikat, vagyis inkább félt, hogy mik lennének a következményei.  
Megtartva a ficánkoló férfit, talpra emelkedve felemelte őt, és az ágy felé fordult. Úgy csókolta Harryt, mintha az élete múlna rajta, és ez valahol igaz is volt.  
Feltérdelt a matracra, és engedte, hogy társa a csípője köré fonja lábait, nehogy kicsússzon kezei közül.  
Egyik kezével megtámaszkodott a párnákon, a másikkal derekát átkarolva ölelte magához a feszes, izmokkal borított férfitestet.  
Lassan engedte le magukat a puha takarókra, egy pillanatra sem törve meg a csókot, ami nélkül most talán lélegezni sem tudtak volna.  
Harry ujjainál kezdte éjjeli vacsoráját, minden elérhető bőrfelületet ajkaival, nyelvével, vagy épp fogaival kényeztetve. Óvatosan haladt felfelé, körbekóstolva a csontos csuklót, a finom alkart. Mosolyogva fogadta párja kuncogását, mikor ráfújt könyökhajlatára, és magába itta a remegéseket, miket olykor pihekönnyű, néhol erősebb érintéseivel kiváltott az alatta fekvő férfiból.  
A felkar, a váll, mind ízletes fogások voltak, és nem ódzkodott csókot hinteni szeretője hónaljának selymes bőrére sem. Megállíthatatlanul haladt a gömbölyű váll vonalát követve, végig a kulcscsontok mentén, hogy a hevesen emelkedő és süllyedő mellkas felett megálljon egy pillanatra, és útját megszakítva másolja át előző mozdulatait a másik kéz és kar minden apró négyzetcentiméterére.  
Harry hajába kellett fonnia ujjait, hogy amíg végigjárta az érzékeny nyak legapróbb pontjait is, ne fejelje le a vonagló férfi. A puha homlok hídként kötötte össze a két halántékot, miután búcsút intett az egyik fülnek, hogy megcirógathassa ikertestvérét is.  
Az apró sóhajok és nyögések biztosították róla, hogy Harrynek is tetszik a játék, amiben jobban átadja magát az ő irányításának, mint valaha is tette. Perselus biztos lehetett benne, hogy amennyiben a korszak legnagyobb varázslója kellemetlennek találja a helyzetüket, szólni fog róla.  
De ez nem történt meg.  
Sem amikor az éjszín szemű férfi áttért mellkasára, és addig kényeztette a merev mellbimbókat felváltva, míg Harry az órák óta fokozódó vágy miatt el nem élvezett, sem amikor újból vértől lüktető férfiasságának csak annyi figyelmet szentelt, míg torkába fogadta, majd lassan kiengedte ajkai közül.  
Minél több testrészt sajátított ki, minél nagyobb területet csókolt és harapott végig, ízlelt meg nyelvével, annál jobban éhezett az egyre nedvesebb és sósabb bőr után. Minél többet kapott a griffendélesből, annál többre vágyott, és tudta, ez a csillapíthatatlan vonzalom egész életében kísérteni fogja majd.  
Elmosolyodott, mikor a kemény combok után párja térde legalább annyira érzékeny volt érintésére, mint mellbimbói. Ebben az is közrejátszott. hogy a fürdőzés előtt párja rájuk ereszkedve kényeztette őt a nappali durva szőnyegén.  
Továbbhaladt a selymesen szőrös lábszárakra, amiken fogai közé véve meghúzott néhány szálat, vigyázva, nehogy fájdalmat okozzon, aztán folytatta felfedezőútját a bokákhoz és a finom lábfejekhez. Minden ujj különös figyelmet kapott, majd mikor eljátszotta, hogy leharapja a két legnagyobbat, bőrét megborzongatta a társa rekedt nevetése.  
\- Készülj - suttogta, majd egymáson keresztbe rakta Harry lábait, és azoknál fogva egy határozott mozdulattal hasára fordította ellazult partnerét. A meglepett kiáltást újabb nevetés követte, ami csak fokozódott, mikor pillecsókokkal illette a csiklandós talpakat.  
Megállíthatatlanul haladt felfelé, fogaival húzva utat magának az izmos vádlikon, kuncogva nyalva bele a térdhajlatokba, ezzel a várt ficánkolást és kacajt kiváltva szeretőjéből. A combok kemény, mégis kellemesen finom játszóteret adtak kényeztető mozdulatainak, sóhajokkal váltva fel a nevetést.  
A két hófehér félgömb repetázott a csókokból, de közéjük nem merészkedett.  
\- Nem felejtettél ki valamit? - sóhajtotta Harry lihegések között.  
\- Mi értelme a desszertnek, ha a főétel legjobb része még hátravan? - kérdezte akadozó hangon, egyre nehezebben tartva vissza magát, hogy kezét lüktető férfiasságára kulcsolja.  
Mikor nyelvével körbejárta az egyik csigolya körvonalát, Harry megremegett alatta és élvezettel nyögött fel, amiből tudta, hogy ismét közel jár az orgazmushoz. Lassan haladt felfelé a gerinc mentén, végignyalva az utat, egyetlen érintkezési pontjukon keresztül átvéve az egyre erősebb reszketést. Ahogy elérte a tarkót, és orra a kócos tincsek közé szaladt, Harry kiáltva elélvezett, ökleibe szorítva az addigra alaposan meggyűrődött takarót.  
Perselus önuralma utolsó morzsáit gyűjtögette serényen, ahogy homlokát az alatta fekvő férfi vállára támasztotta, de egy komisz támadás mindent elsöpört; Harry váratlanul megemelte csípőjét, és hozzádörgölte magát férfiasságához, aminek hatására a férfi meglepett és élvezettel teli nyögést hallatva borította be magjával az előbb végigkóstolt félgömböket. Egész teste megfeszült közben, és alig sikerült úgy leroskadnia az ágyra, hogy ne feküdjön rá teljesen partnerére.  
\- Harry...  
\- Hiányoltad a griffendéles türelmetlenséget. - Nevetve csókolta meg a nedvesen sós vállat, közben erőt gyűjtve a desszerthez.  
\- Rövidített program? - ajánlotta fel.  
\- Mindig itt leszek neked a befejezéshez.  
\- Ajánlom is - válaszolta azonnal, hogy ne kelljen beismernie, hogyan hagyott ki a szíve egy ütemet minden alkalommal, mikor Harry burkolt vagy konkrét vallomást tett neki. A hasában táncoló pillangókat pedig bárki előtt letagadta volna, de szerelme így is tudott róluk. Túl jól ismerte őt, hogy ne tudja pontosan, milyen szánni valóan romantikus érzéseket vált ki belőle, és Perselus is tisztában volt Harry csak neki tartogatott csillogó tekintetének jelentésével.  
A magasabb férfi merevedésének esélye sem volt lelohadni, hisz a szívverését szinten tartó koffein az alatta fekvő meztelen férfitestből áradó hővel összefogva mindent megtettek, hogy jobban vágyjon párjában lenni, mint valaha.  
Négykézláb csúszott lejjebb az ágyon, csókokkal követve a gerinc vonalát, ezúttal lefelé. Két tisztító varázslattal mindkettejükről eltüntette a ragacsos, fehér anyagot, és mire széthúzta szeretője fenekének félgömbjeit, a síkosító már ott pihent könyöke mellett a takarón.  
Perselus a saját főzeteiben jobban bízott kapcsolatuk elején, de mivel Harry rábeszélte, kipróbáltak néhány mugli terméket is. Nehezen ismerte be, de többszörös elemzés után sem talált bennük olyan anyagot, ami miatt vétózhatta volna őket a hálószobából, azt pedig, hogy mennyivel jobban fokozták az élvezetet olajaihoz képest, nem tudta letagadni.  
Vetett egy pillantást a tubusra, hogy biztos legyen benne, elég lesz a benne lévő anyag, majd nyelvét kidugva ajkai közül, elmerült a szűk bejáratot rejtő hasítékban. Nyalt, csókolt, hümmögött élvezete jeleként, és figyelte Harry minden sóhaját és nyögését, hagyva, hogy magasabb szintre emeljék vágyakozását.  
Perselus megemelte a sajátjánál kisebb testet, felhúzva Harryt, hogy térdein támaszkodjon, majd egy gyenge melegítő bűbájt küldött a tubusra, mielőtt kezébe vette. Remegő ujjakkal pattintotta fel a műanyag fedelet, majd bekente két ujját a szinte teljesen átlátszó anyaggal.  
Mutatóujjával végigsimított a redős nyíláson, ezzel elérve, hogy párja máris hátralökje magát, minél közelebb érintéséhez. Engedett az édes ösztökélésnek, és becsúsztatta ujját a vágyakozó forróságba. Mint egy nyíló rózsa, úgy tárult fel előtte Harry teste, elfogadva és imádva mindent, amit adni tudott neki, mintha ő lenne számára az éltető napfény.  
Hamarosan csatlakozott még egy ujj az előzőhöz, hisz szeretője szinte mindig készen várta, hogy újra és újra magáévá tegye. Harry nyögései egyre hangosabbá és kérlelőbbé váltak, könyörgő szavak vegyültek közéjük, követelve egybeolvadásukat. Mégis ki volt ő, hogy megtagadja szerelmétől, amit kér...  
Perselus habozás nélkül vonta be férfiasságát a még elviselhetően hűvös síkosítóval, majd elhelyezkedett Harry mögött.  
Mikor merevedésének feje a forró járatba csúszott, megállt, ezzel átadva Harrynek az irányítást, hogy saját ritmusa szerint fogadja őt magába, ereszkedjen pulzáló tagjára.  
Ahogy egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre került az imádott testben, bőre egyre erősebben vibrált, elméje és lelke remegett az átélt gyönyörtől, idegszálai szikrákat szórva vitték szét minden tagjába az átélt élmény csodáját és tökéletességét. Már a legelső együtt töltött éjszakán, mikor még bizonytalanul, tétovázva értek egymáshoz, amikor még szavakra is szükség volt a teljes összhang megtalálásához, ő már akkor tudta, hogy Harryn kívül mindenki más csak csalódást okozhatna neki. Megtalálta a boldogságot, amit már rég nem is keresett, és minden nap hálát adott érte Merlinnek, hogy megadta neki ezt a lehetőséget. Az pedig hihetetlen csoda volt, hogy egyetlen pillanatra sem kellett attól félnie, a kapcsolatuk valaha is véget érhet. Úgy bízott partnerében, mint még saját magában sem, soha azelőtt.  
Most is, ahogy megtartotta Harry csípőjét, és kihúzódott a számára teremtett Mennyországból, hogy aztán még élvezetesebb legyen a visszatérés, érezte egész lényét darabjaira hullani, de biztos lehetett benne, hogy a következő lökéskor újra megtalálja önmagát együttlétükben.  
Olyan szinten egészítették ki egymást a mindennapi életben is, hogy szinte egy emberré váltak. Draco néha már nem is külön-külön hivatkozott rájuk, csak "Perry"-ként emlegette őket, amit ha eleinte nem is kedveltek, mostanra már ez is közös történelmük részévé vált, és felismerték a benne rejlő igazságot.  
Egyre erősebben vágódott előre, és ha ez lehetetlen is volt, úgy érezte, még mélyebbre hatol minden alkalommal.  
Testükön verejtékgyöngyök csillogtak, és a beteljesülés egyre közelebbinek tűnt. Harry csípője megdőlt, a szög és a ritmus változott, kezek kaptak az eddig elhanyagolt merevedésért, majd ujjak kulcsolódtak össze, hogy együtt mozogva lendítsék át mindkettejüket a láthatatlan határon, aminek másik oldalán már egységként léteztek, egy lélekként ragyogták be kapcsolatuk világmindenségét.

Perselus óvatosan kicsúszott szeretője testéből, és mindketten leroskadtak az ágyra, még mindig fogva egymás kezét Harry mellkasa alatt. Kicsit kényelmetlen volt így feküdni, de nem tudták rávenni magukat a további mozgásra, csak pihegtek csendesen összegabalyodva, míg összeszedték az erejüket.  
\- Ez... - szólalt meg percek múlva Harry, tisztítóbűbájt szórva magukra.  
\- Igen - válaszolta Perselus, hátára görgetve szerelmét, és lassan combjai közé ereszkedve.  
\- Még mindig...  
\- Igen - suttogta szerelme ajkaira, elmerülve a smaragdzöld szempárban, ahogy párnát csúsztatott a megemelt csípő alá, és újra eltemette magát a síkos forróságban, mindkettejüket nyögésre és sóhajra bírva.  
Édesen és lassan mozogtak újra együtt, kiélvezve az intenzívebb szeretkezés minden percét. Érzékenyek voltak az előző orgazmusok után, és ez megkétszerezte minden óvatos lökés erejét, testüket lassú izzásra ítélve.  
Harry szája az övé után kapott, kezek siklottak hátán, hogy ölelő karok szoríthassák partnere mellkasához, combok tárultak szét, hogy minél közelebb férkőzhessen a másik testéhez.  
Mámorítóan jó és őrjítően lassú volt az újabb utazás, tele csókokkal, mosolyokkal és halk vallomásokkal.  
Mindketten fáradtak voltak már, és ha kinéztek volna a vastag függönnyel takart ablakon, látták volna a hajnal első sugarait. De ennél sokkal fontosabb volt puha ajkaik és fürge nyelveik siklása, ami olyan szinten fejezte ki egymáshoz való ragaszkodásukat, hogy szinte megfeledkeztek csípőjük szüntelen mozgásáról, amíg a gerincük mentén rohanó forróság eszükbe nem juttatta, csupán pillanatok választják el őket a kielégüléstől.  
Reszketve élveztek el megint, életükért kapaszkodva a másikba, ahogy szívük üteme végre lassulni látszott.  
Perselus ismét kicsúszott Harryből, de nem engedte ki karjai közül, csak hátára fordulva húzta magával saját térfelére, takaróként fedve be magát a fáradt férfival.  
\- Írni fogok Dracónak egy köszönőlevelet - motyogta a fiatalabb férfi, ismét megtisztítva magukat, és ölelkező testük fölé bűvölve az ágy szélére csúszott takarót.  
\- Miért nem személyesen mondod el? - ráncolta szemöldökét Perselus.  
\- Mert négy napig nem megyek innen sehová - suttogta félálomban a mardekárszemű griffendéles.  
A volt bájitalprofesszor halvány mosollyal az arcán adott csókot békésen szuszogó szeretője homlokára, és elalvás előtt még az volt az utolsó gondolata, hogy mégis csak sülhet ki valami jó abból, ha két volt ellenség beszélgetni kezd egymással.

VÉGE


End file.
